No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away
by grgnabkr
Summary: Aria discovers something that could change her and Ezra's relationship forever...
1. Chapter 1

As Aria walked up the five flights of stairs to Ezra's apartment she felt excited, she was cooking dinner for the two of them tonight. In her hand she clutched a brown paper bag full of ingredients to cook her famous feta chini and wore her favourite burgundy halter dress, she always got compliments on when she wore it and knew Ezra would love it. She quietly knocked on Ezra's door, she didn't want to attract any of his neighbours attention and make then wonder why a high school student was knocking on his door. As he opened it he was wearing tight jeans, similar to the ones he wore in the bar when first met, they made his butt look awesome and Aria briefly smiled to herself. On the top he wore a loose t-shirt, he looked gorgeous as always but she noticed a serious look on his face, similar to the one Aria's mother had when she told Aria off for losing one of her favourite earrings. "Do you have a deep pan here? Also, did I leave my phone here last night?" Ezra didn't reply immediately, he still had the look on his face. "Yeah, you did" he replied. Aria could tell something was wrong, she reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away. "Ezra? What's wrong?" Aria asked, confused. She walked towards him but he walked backwards and pulled her phone out of his pocket. "Here" Ezra handed Aria the phone, the screen was lit up, a message was on the screen. Aria read the text to herself.

**Lucky you Aria! Other girls have to do their homework. You get to do the teacher… -A**

Aria gasped and looked up at Ezra. "How many of your friends did you tell?" Ezra asked. "I didn't…I don't know who this is!" Aria shouted. "Sure whatever, I think you should leave" Ezra held the door open and stood behind Aria, Aria stood dumfounded and slowly stepped out of the door. Ezra slammed the door shut making her jump, she stood in the hallway, tears began to form in her eyes as she walked back down the flights of stairs.

Aria woke up the next day trying to tell herself that last night was a dream and that Ezra didn't see the text A had sent. She pulled herself out of bed, as she stood up she felt faint and nauseous. She got dressed and put on her favourite bright purple top which Ali had brought her back from a holiday in New York, she fixed her hair and did her makeup. She walked downstairs and saw her parents Byron and Ella arguing in the kitchen, "nothing new" she thought. Aria had discovered her father's affair two years ago when Ali was still alive, he asked her to keep quiet but recently her parents had been quietly arguing when they were alone or behind closed doors, Aria was unsure of whether Ella knew about the affair. Aria grabbed her younger brother Mike and they headed towards the door. "You not having breakfast?" Ella called to her from the kitchen. Aria shook her head, she still felt as nauseous as she did when she got out of bed. Aria and Mike jumped into Aria's ancient Subaru, she often gave Mike a lift to school and lacrosse practise as he didn't have a car. Aria began to think, her and Mike didn't talk much anymore since they got back from Iceland, Mike was always at lacrosse practise and Aria was always with...Ezra. Aria groaned to herself as Ezra crept back into her head again.

As Aria walked into Rosewood high school she ran over to Hannah, Spencer and Emily who were all stood next to the school cafeteria. The four girls walked into their English class, Aria had been dreading this and all night had been thinking of excuses to get out of the class and avoid seeing Ezra who probably hated her. "Ok, sit down everyone" Ezra said as he entered the room, Aria sat down quietly and tried to avoid eye contact with him, now she felt more ill than ever and thought that any second she would throw up over Mona Vanderwaal's new season Jimmy Choo's. Aria put her hand up, still avoiding eye contact with Ezra. "Yes, Miss Montgomery" Ezra said sternly. "Could I go to the bathroom please?" Aria said feeling woozy and faint as she stood up and raced out of the door without hearing Ezra's reply. She shoved open the girls bathroom and ran into the cubicle, just in time for her to vomit into the toilet. Aria rested her head against the wall of the cubicle, she didn't know why she was so ill. She hadn't eaten anything last night so she couldn't have food poisoning. She stared out of the open door which she had forgotten to shut. Over on the wall she could see the tampon vending machine, terror crossed Aria's face. "I'm late" she whispered to herself, "I can't be.." she thought to herself. Aria couldn't be pregnant, the only person she had slept with was…."Ezra" Aria whimpered.

When she felt better Aria ran towards the school door, Mr Molina stood next to the door. "Women's problems" Aria said to him, "I wish" she thought to herself. Mr Molina was the type of teacher who got totally embarrassed by conversations like that, Aria knew he would let her leave. "Oh, er, yes that's fine, erm go ahead" he mumbled. Aria sprinted out of school and ran towards the nearest store, she always had money with her. She ran back towards Rosewood high school and into the toilets, she had bought three tests, just in case. Aria had placed all three tests next to each other, she had her eyes scrunched shut whilst she waiting for the results. As she slowly opened her eyes she looked down at all the tests, tears began to roll down Aria's face, they were all positive. Aria shoved the tests into her bag, she could see her phone flashing.

**Uh-oh you're preggo! What would your parents say?–A**

Tears still rolling down her face Aria walked back to her English class, her hands and body shaking. When she walked in Ezra looked up, he stared at Aria, concerned. As Aria looked at him more tears filled her eyes and she made her way to her seat.

Ten minutes later the bell rang, everyone packed up their bags and made their way towards the door. Aria grabbed her bag and walked quickly from the back of the room to the door, Ezra opened his mouth about to say something, but quickly shut it again and carried on reading the essay he was marking, he must have remembered that he broke up with Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was a blur for Aria, when school finished she made her way towards her car and jumped in. When she arrived home it was empty, Mike was at lacrosse practice and Byron and Ella were at work. Aria went to her room and lay on her bed, tons of thoughts were crossing her mind. "Is it really over with Ezra?" "Do I want this baby?" "What will my parents say?" Aria's phone lit up and vibrated on her bedside table.

**I need to see you, come to my place. –Ezra**

Aria knew the way to Ezra's like the back of her hand, she knew it took her 8 minutes if she power walked and 4 if she cycled. Aria grabbed her bike and cycled to Ezra's apartment, dumping it on the grass outside the door. Aria knew the code to the building and she climbed the flights of stairs, she waited a few minutes until she got her breath back before knocking on his door. Ezra had a much kinder look on his face than he did yesterday, he stepped back signalling Aria to come inside, she gently shut the door behind her. Aria stood awkwardly in Ezra's living room waiting for him to say something. "I-I can explain the text…someone is trying to mess with me." Aria mumbled, "Why would anyone want to mess with you?" Ezra replied softly. "Because-" Aria began but remembered A's threats, "-I don't know. Look I just-" Ezra walked over to Aria grabbing her around the waist and pulling her body towards his. Ezra had never been like this before, they had only had sex once before, Ezra was very gentle, he didn't want to hurt Aria or do anything she was uncomfortable with after all it was her first time. But now Ezra was kissing her passionately as Aria pulled Ezra's t-shirt up over his head revealing his muscular torso, she pulled at his belt until it came undone. With their lips still locked together Ezra lifted Aria up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to his bed and sat her down. Aria yanked off her purple top revealing a black lace bra which fitted her perfectly, Ezra stared at her breasts for a few seconds. He had been too worried the first time they had sex he didn't fully appreciate her body. She undid the zip of her denim mini skirt whilst Ezra pulled off his jeans. Aria unclipped the clasp of her bra, freeing her pert breasts as Ezra stared again. "She's perfect." He thought to himself. As Ezra stared, Aria wondered why he had suddenly changed his mind, he practically hated her yesterday. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Aria, he kissed her passionately again before pulling off her matching black lace panties while she tugged at his boxers. Ezra planted kisses all over Aria's body, his mouth found her dark nipples as he flicked them with his tongue. Aria moaned. Ezra could see her squirming as she kept moaning his name.

He began sucking at her nipples as Aria used her hands to explore Ezra's body reaching the elastic on his boxers, she pulled them off in one swift movement and wrapped her hand around his member, pumping it gently as Ezra moaned. He lifted her legs so her feet rested on his shoulders and positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her. "Ezzraa…please…" Aria couldn't tell if Ezra was still mad at her or if it was just passion in his eyes, a smug smile appeared on his face, he was enjoying teasing Aria. "EZRAA!" Aria screamed, willing him to enter her. As he did she screamed with pleasure while he moaned, thrusting into her. "Fu…ck. Ezraa, ohh shit. Yes." Aria was heavily panting now, Ezra smiled, he had the perfect view of Aria. She had curves in all the right places, while still being cute and petite, he loved watching her squirm under him. He continued thrusting into her. "I'm..I'm-" Aria could barely get out a sentence without screaming in pleasure. "…I'm…going…to-" She arched her back and gripped hold of the sheets around her as Ezra clasped his hands on Aria's hips feeling himself close. "FUCK!" "AHH!" Ezra could feel himself about to cum, as he held on tightly to Aria. "OHHH EZRAAAA…YEEEESSSS!" As they both came together Ezra's hot, sweaty body collapsed on top of Aria as they both panted coming down from their high…


End file.
